What the- MATE!
by otakugirl00
Summary: Kagome was a writer, has been for 5 years now. Never slowing down enough to have a boyfriend. But when she moves into a 2 story cabin in the middle of the woods all by herself, what happens when she figures out she's not the only person in this secluded forest. Maybe she can learn to trust the man who watches her from the trees. Or will she run back home screaming? InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first time ever writing a fan-fic, so please take it easy on me. Im not sure yet where I plan to take this story, but I do hope you guys enjoy. Now on with the fanfic! **

**Genres- Romance, comedy ( hopefully you find it a little amusing), and...A little bit of scary stuff.**

** Disclaimer- I ...do...n-not ..own inuyasha ...or ...THE AWESOME CHUNK OF HOTNESS CALLED INUYASHA!**

I, Kagome Higurashi, had no idea what I was getting into to. Especially when moving into dead-center no where.

I jumped out of my car, and as quickly as I could, unloaded all my boxes into my new house. Not liking the feeling I was getting outside, almost as if someone was watching me. Not willing to take the chance, I sped into my new house and locked the door.

4 months later.

Ring Ring RI-

"Kami, I hate that alarm" I rolled onto my back as I covered myself more with my thick, fluffy, blanket.

Its the middle of winter, and here i am wondering how i got into this predicament. Its funny how my mom always told me to be carefully when walking to school, now she just so happened to say " hey sweety, now that our house is getting a bit small, why don't you Move into a 2 story cabin in the middle of freaking nowhere all for yourself? " Apparently I had some relatives who lived here, but moved, giving my mom the perfect opportunity to purchase the surprisingly cheap cabin.

Although I must admit, I was craving to live on my own, after all, I just turned 21, 2 months ago. Where else would a famous Action, comedy writer go. I had been one since I turned 16 and released my first book.

I slowly unwrapped myself from the warm little ball of blankets I was in and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for my day.

***30 minutes later***

"Hello Bob" I said looking at my pop tarts head.

"Since I don't have a boyfriend, will you go out with me?" As soon as I asked the fateful question, Bob Burt into flames in my toaster oven.

"AHHH! Stupid Bob! I never loved you anyways! YOU SHALL DIE BITCH!"

I quickly ran and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and swatted the toaster, successfully ending the fire. But breaking Bob in the process, the stupid good for nothing- greaaaatt... Now I'm talking to a Freaking Pop tart... A damn-cherry flavored- pop tart...

After I reluctantly cleaned up Bobs remains and ate what little edible parts were left of him, i walked up stairs to my office/ working area that overlooked the vast forest. This was my favorite room in the house, where it reminded me the most of my old home, which also looked over another smaller sized forest.

I sat down in my chair, and began to write a bit more for my story, I was about half way done with the story, when I decided it was enough for today.

When I got up, ready to put my work away, I heard trees rustling outside of my house, clearly not far away.

I slowly walked up to my floor to ceiling

Window, each step creaking a bit because of the old hard wood floor. I put my hand up to the glass while looking intently at the trees, after looking out for a minute, I was about to turn around when all of a sudden a large bird flew out of one of the tree's closest to me.

I jumped in surprise and mumbled under my breath about how I was totally have "grilled bird on a stick" for dinner. I walked back to the door and made my accent down the stairs.

Little did I know at the time that a certain someone was planning on joining me for that dinner. A certain someone who, unknown to me, Has been watching me ever since my arrival. A someone who found his mate.

His name was Inuyasha ( I know, I know, you all thought it was Bob, didn't you? )

Thanks so much for Reading my first chapter, I plan to update in a week or sooner. Depending on how many reviews I get. Let me know if I should continue or if I should just drop the story.

Till then,

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to my reviewers!**

**Kirarisupergal123 **

**Princess Inume**

**Tigra22**

**Angelburt84**

**And thanks to all you guys who fav. And follow, you guys are awesome!**

** PS. If you have any questions on the story, write it in the reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha, nor will I ever bear miroku's children.**

Once I reached the first floor, I walked into my living room which had floor to ceiling windows and large doors. It had an L-shaped leather couch facing a fireplace and a 65 inch TV.

I then proceeded to sprint to my couch and Glomped it. "David! Its been so long since I've seen you! You know your always my #1." The couch then began to shake after the impact of my giving 'David' a huge hug.

"Hey David, will you go on a date with m-"

I was cut off when the Glass on my window shattered, i screamed and looked over at my window to see what happened. The next thing i saw surprised me, a man I could have only imagined to be in one of my stories was standing right before my eyes.

He had long white hair, a little longer than my raven, black hair. He was wearing a red Haori (sp?), which seemed to be covered in something very red, almost as if- "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SERIAL KILLER!"

There was the most handsome guy I've ever seen, had puppy ears on his head, silver hair, and tanned to perfection.

But with Crimson freaking eyes and Claws that looked like with one swipe I'd be dead

He stood there, stotic, staring at me with such an intensity after my outburst, I thought he turned into a statue.

He began to move toward my direction, almost inhuman like, ok maybe he isn't a statue. And that's when I decided to make a break for it.

"HELL NO! I AM NOT GONNA BE EATEN BY A FREAKING POLAR BEAR, BAT THINGY! SO LONG DAVID, I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAYS!" I yelled while running in the direction of the closest room from the living room, the bathroom.

Surprised that I made it, I turned around and locked the bathroom door, crawling into the tub, all the while keeping an eye on the door.

I began to hear heavy footsteps make its way to the door, I had to keep myself from hyperventilating before they finally stopped. I held my breath as the door began to shake from, my guess, someone pushing at the door.

"Stop it! Please go away! Umm... VISITING HOURS ARE ONLY FROM 12-2!" I started the let the tears uncontrollably roll down my face, a couple sobs escaping my lips.

The pounding on the door stopped, replaced with...whines? I swear, i thought dogs made that sound. OK, so maybe he isn't a polar bat.

***10 minutes later***

"fuck, I'm hungry. I want food, i ...need...food...' The desire for food and water over came me after the long 'hours' I've been trapped in this bathroom. I slowly got out of the tub..to distracted to see that the creature scratched a small hole through the bottom of the door. And hesitantly made my way to the door.

When all of a sudden I felt something grab my foot and pull HARD. I toppled over screaming, once I regained myself, I began to try and pull my foot back, but apparently, the person on the other side of the door, was not willing to give it back.

I layed there, eyes closed, fearing the worst. What was he going to do? Chop my foot off? Cut it till I opened the door? Then suddenly my eyes flew opened and I thought about my nails. My eyes turned into stars and i increased my pulling 10 fold. No way in hell am I going to let him ruin The manicure I last got, I had to drive 120 miles to get to that nail salon!

"IF YOU RUIN MY NAILS IM GONNA FLIPPIN WIP YOUR ASS AND THROUGH IT OFF A DAMN CLIFF, YOU HEAR ME!?"

But then something happened that I didn't expect, he...

**I left it on a Cliff hanger! I'm really happy with the number of reviews and views for my story. Plus I wanted to update as soon as possible for you guys. :3**

**Let's see how many people like it, hopefully this story will get up to 20-40 chapters. Also let me know if you want inuyasha to remain Demon or turn back into a hanyou eventually. **

**Until next time, **

**Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou to all my reviewers!** **Big shout out to all the favs. And followers. ** **Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha but inuyasha can own me if he wants to. ;-)**

...But he did something I didn't expect in return, he started to lick my ankle. "Ahhhh! Hahahaa- st-stop! Ah! Hahaha!" (Should I just have said LoL?)

I had to get him to stop, I just didn't know what to do...THINK KAGOME! THINK! And that's when i felt his grip loosen on my foot, in which I gladly recoiled it as fast as I could out of the door. Not a second later than I pulled it out, he reached back through the hole with his hand, making it up to his elbow. I tensed when he started growling, not sure what to do, but I knew that I couldn't stay in here much longer.

About 7 hours later, I had enough. About 2 hours ago he took his hand out of the hole underneath the door. Not knowing if he was still there are not, I made a deccition. Fuck it! I'm hungry, and if I go out later I might die anyways. Might as well just go now. I picked up the only weapon in the bathroom at the time, the toilet plunger, and slowly opened the door, looking out I could see no one there.

So I swiftly ran to the kitchen waving my toilet plunger, that I officially named Bill, until I made it to my kitchen. Slowly opening an eye, there was still no sign of him. So after I concluded he was now absent from the house. I went over to the fridge, got some food, and started cooking. Its oddly strange that I recovered so fast from an incident like this, but for some reason, ever since he started licking my ankle, I felt an odd since of calmness and protection. Oh well.

As soon as I finished my dinner, with 2 proportions. I set my plate on the island and went to get a drink. As soon as I turned around I saw 3 things.

1. An empty plate

2. That demon guy

3. ...MY DAMN EMPTY PLATE!

Happy that i made seconds, I made MY plate and walked over to the island, Beyond furious that he would dare eat MY tacos. I sat down across from him, glaring daggers. He looked at my with the same stoic expression, but my eyes caught another thing in his eyes, was it...love or adoration? No, no, of course not. That would be silly.

After finishing my meal, I hesitantly, finally realizing my situation, grabbed his- oh wait, I mean MY plate. Only to see what a mess he made on my counter top and floor. "I'm gonna go El polo Loco on your ass mister if you don't clean that up!' He didn't budge from his spot, gazing at my with eyes that held confusion and concentration. "What? You want me to do it? Can u understand anything I say?" I said quietly, not wanting to be more...vulgar...towards the man who can kill me anytime.

He simply stood up and strode over to me, in less than a second he was up in my face. Well, I should say neck on how he is sniffing it, I was about to complain on how much that tickles me until I felt his tongue run between my neck and shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-" A whine released from his lips and I instantly stopped my yelling and put my head under his chin...wait- what the freaking hell am I doing?! I did it as if it was instinct. And then I knew, after my childhood of growing up reading books after books on demons, I never thought It would happen to me.

"Shit, I have a mate"

**Kagome figured it out! What will she do now that she knows? ** **I plan to make kagome become more mature over the story, but still have that childish vibe about her. I also plan to eventually make inuyasha half demon, cause I don't want to lose you guys that love his half-demon side better. :3** **Till then,** **Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I feel like crying. Thanks you guys! After posting that update chapter ( which I'm going to delete ) **

**I checked back in the later afternoon and read a few of the comments. And I felt so happy, I seriously wanted to cry. A big shout out to **

**Toramonger and sesshyayame the best. **

**You guys really made me rethink my decision and update as soon as I could.^-^**

**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha, but I would gladly like the rights to him please!**

"Shit, I have a mate".

Suddenly his actions stopped as soon as the word mate left my lips. Oh Kami, he's not going to make love to me like they do in all the stories, is he? I'm not ready for this! I don't want to die! He's a freaking demon, he's gonna tear me apart! What- what if-

Then he suddenly fell in the floor in front of my feet, landing straight on his face, Collapsed and now seeming asleep apparently.

"What the fuck..." Not sure if I should be glad or angry, I crouched down, so I could have a clear view of his face. He looked calm, the most peaceful I've seen him the entire time.

He then suddenly began to shift into what seemed to be a Hanyou if I remember correctly. "Well I'll be damned...he's the hottest thing I've seen since Bob!"

After noticing all the blood he had on his Haori, hoping that Its not someone else's blood, I latched an arm on it and tried my best to drag him to the bathroom.

"How much does his guy weigh? He must eat too much donuts." After about 30 minutes of dragging and excessive cursing, I finally made it to the bathroom, where I managed to get him in the tub, surprisingly, and turned the shower on.

I kept him in clothes of course, but washed the blood off them and started, carefully avoiding his ears, put shampoo on his head. I worked my hands through this hair, gently massaging his scalp.

After rinsing him off, curiosity took a hold of me and I got in front of him, leaned over, and started rubbing his ears. I started to giggle as I heard silent purs and his ears began to swivel. I giggled once more, thinking he looked rather adorable.

"Wench! What are you doing to me!? AHHH! MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING! PUT THE SHAMPOO DOWN! GYA!"

I shrieking, surprised that he was awake. I quickly set down the shampoo bottle I grabbed accidently, to distracted at the time to notice I did his hair already, and got the shower sprayer and rinsed off his eyes.

Once I was finished Washing his eyes, his now amber, orange eyes, he started sniffing the air. He then suddenly jerked his head towards me, a look of shock crossed his face and his eyes widened. He remained silent for a couple seconds before I bombarded him with questions.

"Who are you, how old are you, why were you a full demon, and why the fucking hell am I your mate? You have 1 minute dog boy."

**That's it for this chapter. I just want to say thanks once again to those who encouraged me to continue. You guys make me cry in joy :'-)**

**I'll upload another chapter in a day or so. **

**Until then, **

**Bye, bye! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing really special to say today, just thanks to my reviewer, followers, and favorites. ^-^ **

**ON WITH THE FANFIC**

**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha, he is too sexy for me. **

INUYASHA POV

"Um, Inuyasha Takahashi, I was in my demon form because I needed to find my mate, and you are my mate because the world apparently gave a shit about me"

The woman glared at me, still waiting for something I apparently had not given. After a few seconds of silence, she finally spoke up.

"How old are you, Inuyasha?'

Aw, shit. I'm fucked. She's gonna fucking drown me in this tub if I don't answer right.

"...I'm 24...in human years" I said very confidently. I turned to look at her once more, curiosity was flashing through her eyes, she looked so innocent. With her looking less likely to kill me, I told her my demon age.

"And 144 in demon years"

And with that the toilet plunger went straight into my face.

"Hmmmm, interesting. Cool! Maybe I should tell Bob about this..."

Bob? What the fuck was wrong with this girl?! Who the hell is Bob?!

After I pried the toilet plunger off my face, which was now red by the way, I looked At her as if she was crazy. She started ramble on about bob when I stopped her, putting both my hands on her shoulders.

"Who are YOU, how old are YOU, and Why the FUCKING HELL are you my mate?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi, I am 21 years old, and I'm your mate because kami apparently DIDN'T give a shit about me"

Man, this ones feisty, I'm not sure if I should be glad or angry.

"Ok, now that are introductions were made and we both know what situation we are in, what are we going to do now?" I said.

"Well first Dog Boy, you need to dry off and get another pair of clothes till yours dry"

Remembering that I was in the bath tub still, I nodded my head and stood up. "So, kagome, do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "Why would I have any men's clothes when living alone?"

Damn, she's right. What am I gonna wear? Then an idea popped into my head. I smirked and told her I'd figure out something.

Oh, was she in for this...

**Hehehehe! What is Inuyasha gonna do? **

**You'll see next time, which is most likely to be tomorrow. Until then,**

**Bye bye! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Before I start this chapter I'm going to reply to some of your Guy's reviews. If you don't want to read them, feel free to skip past the bold. Thanks! ^-^**

**Sentariana- Its totally ok, I don't find you impolite at all. And yes, I do have a few errors that I could fix, but as long as you are enjoying my story, I'm happy. PS. I put crimson on purpose, he was in his demon form so...ya. **

**Guest 1 for chp. 2- Thankyou!**

**Guest 2 for chp. 2- Sorry! Trust me, I'm not trying to make this a horrible, stupid story.**

**Toramonger- Thank you for all the support. You are a lovely person. I am so happy you are enjoying my fanfic and I hope to not disappoint you in the future. **

**Princess Inume- Thank you my friend! I am so lucky so have such support. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**sesshyayame the best- You are truly the best! **

**Purplecowfreak18- Awww! Thankyou! :3**

**Ps. I am a die hard Twi-hard! Haters can face Bill, the plunger.**

Now, On with the fanfic!

Disclaimer- yeah...Inuyasha is not mine... But I think bill wants to own him. I aslo don't own any of the songs used in this fic.

Kagome POV.

I walked out of the bathroom, curious as to why he said 'he'd figure something out'. Yeah, figure something out my ass! What's he going to do, cut my towels into fucking pants?

I went back into the kitchen, knowing that he wasn't going to pick up the mess he made. I got the broom and started sweeping up his taco debris.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts "

Oh, god. "What the fuck?'

I slowly turned around to see inuyasha with a small towel on his waist singing "I'm too sexy".

I let go of the broom and it fell with a thud on the floor. My eyes wide, wondering over his perfect features...

He then walked up to me, with a sexy look on his face, dare i say it, still singing. That's until he changed it up a bit.

" I'm too sexy for this towel, too sexy for this towel".

He then started to lower his hand towards the towel, when I realized what he was about to do.

"No! Keep the 'Fucking' junk in the 'non-fucking' trunk!" I yelled as I launched myself at him, successfully knocking him over.

But soon thinking it was a bad mistake. I was now straddling his hips, his eyes full of lust and his towel fa- , oh wait. That's what happens in the stories. What really happened was I somehow managed to fall beneath him, with him squashing my chest, also making it very hard to breath.

His towel remained on through the fall we just endured, thankfully. About 5 seconds later, he rolled off of me, laughing.

"Well shit, that's not what I planned to do, seducing might not be my forte" he said in between chuckling.

"You got that right Mr., Bob does a better job at getting me turned on. With his soft, warm inside, and his thick layer of strawberry-"

"Ok, I get it, the pop tart beats me" he Grumbled.

I giggled at his silliness, having fun for the first time in a couple months.

"You know, this might not be half bad, spending time with you, inuyasha"

He turned his head to look at me, smirking, and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

My-my-my first Ki-kiss! Oh my Kamisama Lama! And with that, I feinted, the last thing I remember was the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"Fuck, I'm hungry"

( bet you thought he was gonna say " I love you" or something like that! Nope, he'll save those words for when she's actually conscious )

**Thank'ya guys and I hope to hear from you guys soon. I'm updating tonight cause I'm going on a day trip tomorrow. I'll update again on Sunday though. ;-)**

**Until then,**

**Bye, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, hi, hi! I'm back, and I ate Bob this morning...very delicious...for some reason everyone likes Bob a lot, so ill put him some more scenes for ya'll. ^-^ PS. Mr. Guest on chapter 5, kagome never said such a thing. I don't know what your talking about. Hehehehehe...**

**On with The fanfic!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or should I say Inu-hot-ya! I do not own any references I make.**

KAGOME POV.

I woke up surrounded by my fluffy pillows and blankets. I yawned and stretched in my bed, still half-asleep. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling before turning and looking at my phone. Which told me it was 8am.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

***30 min. Later***

"Ahhhh (yawn?), well that was an interesting dream" I began to walk down the stairs, and into the living room.

I walked in and saw that my window was completely destroyed, couch flipped over, and items scattered across the floor.

"Good mor-"

"AHHHH! Wow, wow, wow, don't scare me like that!" I nearly died from shock when he whispered in my ear from behind me.

"Feh, I thought you were more tough than that wench"

"...really..." I said in a doubting voice, an idea coming to my head. I smirked and smiled the most beautiful, sweetest smile I could muster and then made a dash for the kitchen.

INUYASHA POV.

"...really..." Was all she said before I saw her smirk a little. What the hell was this girl- I mean, my new mate, planning? And then I almost doubled over, seeing her smile so joyfully, something about her being my mate made me so glad she was happy that its like she paralyzed me.

Then she turned and sprinted to the kitchen, my eyes wide in shock. DAMN! She knew I was going to be frozen, how does this Bitch know so much on demon mates?!

KAGOME POV.

I made it to the kitchen, then took a quick glance at inuyasha, who had his eyes open In shock. Feh! After over 15 years of reading, studying books, and learning almost everything on my favorite subjects, demons, hanyou's, and mikos, I am not someone to be underestimated as weak.

I then proceeded to run to the cabinet, which was full with over 100 bobs.

OH YEAH BABY! I grabbed a box of bob's and pulled 2 bobs out. I ran as quickly as I could over to inuyasha, knowing that the power of my awesomeness was wearing off.

I then stood right in front of him and did the only thing a girl like me could do...

"EAT MY BOB INUYASHA!"

I then, with a Bob in each hand, smacked him on both cheeks. His shock now apparently gone and he slowly brought a hand up to his cherry jam ( I really don't know what the inside of those delicious things are ) and quickly, rubbed it all over my face.

"AHHH! Bob! I just wanted to say that I lo-"

He then tackled me to the ground before I could finish, tickling me on my sides.

"No! Save me Bob!"

I looked to the one Bob laying on the counter top, Imagining it jumping down and saving the day. But he didn't.

"Haha- screw- haHa- you- HAHA- Bob!"

After I gave up, surrendering, he slowly got off of me after the ten minute tickle time.

"Feh! You deserve it wench. Now tell me how you know so much about demons"

I grinned, and put my pinky up to the corner of my lips.

" I learned it from freaking sharks, with freaking laser beams"

(Austin Powers reference! Groovy Baby! )

The next thing I knew I was out the destroyed window, 100 feet up in the air, getting farther and farther away from my house and more into the forest.

I was being carried bridal style, and I looked up to see that the person carrying me was...

** Cliffy! I hate when people do cliff hangers, so I don't know why I do them...there just so exciting!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll update tomorrow. In case you guys didn't know, I'll always be updating within a day or 2. **

**So until then, **

**KEEP READING AND RUB INUYASHA'S EARS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha. Blah. Blah. Blah.**

KAGOME POV.

I looked up to see the familiar face of Inuyasha, smirking as I clutched onto him afraid of falling to my death.

"INUYASHA! What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to find the freaking sharks with freaking laser beams" he responded in a sarcastic tone.

I looked at him as if he grew a second head, I didn't expect him to respond to my little inside joke so suddenly and especially not by flying out the fucking window.

Giving up at trying to find a retort, I took the courage to look at my surroundings and I felt nothing but pure amazement as I gazed over the forest. I could see the tops of the trees rustling from the little wind that was provided and the sun a warm orange color contrasting to the pink clouds.

Relaxing slightly in Inuyasha's arms, I smiled, actually enjoying the feeling of his arms and the wonderful view.

"Its...beautiful..."

INUYASHA POV

"Its...beautiful..."

I grinned, glad to know that I made her happy. I wanted to know more about her and to make her more comfortable around me, seeing that well be spending a LONG time together.

"I know"

I was almost to the place I wanted to show her, maybe when she warms up on me she'll tell me how she knows about demons. But for now, I'll enjoy the moment.

"INUYASHA... I feel sick..."

Oh shit.

"I feel like I'm gonna-"

OH SHIT!

Using my demon speed, I quickly leapt down on a tree branch and down to the ground and set Kagome down. She quickly put her head between her knees and started to groan.

Maybe it was because she never ate any breakfast? Or perhaps I was going to fast?

I was absolutely clueless when it came to taking care of sick people. Especially when it came to disgusting smells, my nose can't take that stuff.

So I was glad when she stood up and told me she felt better. To insure she wasn't going to feel sick, I picked her up and piggy-backed her to the place I wanted to take her.

Once we arrived there I set her down by the base of the tree.

"Where are we?" I heard her ask.

"Were in the forest of Inuyasha, at the Goshinboku tree."

"Wow, self-confident much?"

I looked over at her with a sarcastic look on my face. "Why would you say that?"

" Cause you have a freaking forest named after you, a fucking forest"

"True, I don't think they have a forest of Bob though...just saying"

KAGOME POV.

I started to laugh my ass off! Did he seriously just bring Bob into this? He then began to join me in my laugh.

The both of us sitting at the bottom of the tree, smiling our asses off, laughing. It felt like we actually belonged together...

But something happened that I didn't expect, all of a sudden...

**I really just want to post this chapter. Thanks so much reviewers and favs. And followers. Until next chapter **

**Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha or any references made in this chapter.**

KAGOME POV.

All of a sudden someone jumped out from a bush and yelled "Hiraikotsu!" Before I knew what happened, a big ass boomerang nicked the tree about 2 inches from both mine and Inuyasha's heads.

"Damn! I missed! Prepare to die, happy couple!"

"What da fuck?" I turned to look at inuyasha for an explanation until I started hearing... yodeling? Why in the hell do I hear yodeling?!

Out in the field, I saw a monk, skipping down the hill with flowers falling all around him out of no-where. A big grin on his face.

"My dear Sanngggooooo...come to me, my pure, dearest sango"

"Aw shit" I heard the women who was apparently named Sango whisper.

And with that I saw her try and run but when she turned around the monk was now standing right in front of her, taking her hand.

"Let go of me you perv. Miroku!"

"Ah, but sango darling, don't you want to ride off into the rainbow on our unicorn together?"

She visibly paused and a few seconds later she said "If you do anything funny I'm gonna kill you"

"There's no such thing as a unicorn and rainbows you can go into, right?" I asked inuyasha, keeping my eyes locked in the couple in front of us.

"Hell no, there's no such thing as-"

A magical unicorn landed right in front of miroku and they both jumped on.

"Well fuck me" inuyasha mumbled

Then a rainbow materialized right in front of them as the unicorn trotted up the rainbow and into the sunset.

"...fuck me sideways!" inuyasha nearly yelled.

I then began to have a massive giggle attack, what's up with my life! Although I must admit, its a hell lot better than being alone in that huge house.

...I think I'm gonna do this for a while longer.

**Tada! Finished da chapter! Please review my peeps. Even if your a meany reviewer, I like to know how I'm doing with this stuff**

** Thank you guys for reviewing, if you did, and I hope to hear from you guys soon. Until then, **

**Bye bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! I'm feeling happy today. ^-^**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hot-y bod-y Inuyasha. Or any references made in the fic.**

**Warning-bit of Kikyo bashing up ahead. If you love kikyo...then You probably shouldn't read this story.**

INUYASHA POV.

Ok...well that was weird. I looked up at the sky and it looked like it was already about noon.

Deciding that it was enough for today, I stood up and offered Kagome a hand.

"Uh, Thanks." She said, a small smile emerging on her lips.

We then began to walk side by side back to the house. We had plenty of time, so why not kill it?

About 20 minutes in, I began to hear noises.

"Wheeeeeeew...whewwwwww..."

What the fuck is that god awful noise?

KAGOME POV.

After walking with Inuyasha for a while, he suddenly stopped and stiffened. I turned to look back at him, and saw that his ears were twerking (hahahaha) in all directions.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?"

"Ya...I just heard weird sounds"

I strained my human ears, trying to pick up what he was hearing. When I began to hear these 'wheeeeeeeew" sounds, I turned to look behind us.

"AHHHHHHH! ITS THE FUCKING GRUDGE! THE THING! BOB!"

About 20 feet behind us was a women who looked to be about 26, with long stale black hair and bangs almost covering her eyes. She had 'what you might call a' smile, which was very creepy. She kept running her hand up and down the tree...

"Inuyasha...darling?" I heard her say.

Inuyasha was still facing forward, but slowly turned with wide eyes facing...whatever this person/monster was.

"Aw, shit kikyo! How are you still alive? Naraku pushed you off a cliff like 50 times! Heck, I pushed you off one 2 weeks ago!"

( heard something similar to this line from an awesome inuyasha parody on YouTube )

'Kikyos' grin only widened. "I'm so glad your worried about me inuyasha." She then, finally noticing me, scowled in my direction.

"You know you don't deserve him. Why don't you go back to your village where you can never come back, and ill say 'We both don't deserve inuyasha' when in fact now that you'd be gone, there'll be no one to interference with OUR relationship."

(Ya, look really hard at this and compare it to when kikyo pushed kagome down the well when inuyasha was flippen dieing!)

Inuyasha and I both zoned out about half way through what she said.

I then began to walk towards the direction of my house, Inuyasha following suit.

Once we were about 50 feet away, i started asking Inuyasha what the was just about.

"Inuyasha, who was she?"

"She's a lying, backstabbing, slutty, bitch-"

"Ahhhh... An Ex."

He stared at me bewildered. "How'd you know?"

"Because you sir, are Captain Obvious"

" no, I'm Inuyasha "

There was silence in between us, until he finally spoke up.

"Well that kinda ruined the mood"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

After about a half hour of walking silently, We finally approached my house. I sighed and scratched the back of my head

"Well, I guess I'll get a room ready for you and-"

" nope, I'll pick a room and stay there"

In a blink of an eye, he disappeared into my house. Yet again, through the window. 'Does he not know how to use a god damn door?'

I went into the house, through a door, and walked up stairs seeing that I had only one guest bedroom, went straight there. What I didn't expect was for him not to be In there. Suddenly coming to realize where he was, i sprinted toward my master only to find the Hanyou lazing on my bed eyes closed.

Figuring he was napping, I sighed, and just layed down with him. Knowing fully that dragging him would take hours, already having done it before.

I gently, yet hesitantly, placed my hand on his head. Noticing that his eyes were still closed, I gently started to run my hands through his hair. Every once in a while, massaging his ears a little.

Not surprised that he was purring, I smiled. I'm so lucky I had someone to make my life WAY more interesting.

"You know what Inuyasha, I'm glad you are my Mate. I think I'm beginning to like you, even if its only been 4 or so days"

I then curled up against Inuyasha's side, closing my eyes to get a quick nap from the amount of walking I did today.

What I didn't know was Inuyasha was awake, eyes opening wide as soon as I closed mine.

INUYASHA POV.

Wow...I can't believe she feels that way. Thank kami! I then turned on my side and hugged Kagome to chest, putting my chin above her head. Grinning like an idiot the entire time. PSH...like I was napping. I don't feel the least bit tired.

I'm one lucky son of a gun, I might just enjoy being around her everyday. :3

**Ba-bam! Done with this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I really appraciate ya'll and I hope to hear from you guys soon! Until then, **

**Bye bye! **

**PS. Tell me if you want me to include some chapters with more SanXMiro or SessXRin (older Rin).**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- i no own inuyasha.

KAGOME POV.

I slowly awoke, instantly cuddling to the warmth of what I assumed to be one of my pillows or blankets. After a couple seconds I felt a pair of arms push my closer into what seemed like a rock-hard chest. I opened my eyes, memories flying through my head and then realization hit me.

"Oh my kami...I slept with a man...IM GONNA GET FUCKING PREGNANT!"

INUYASHA POV.

I felt kagome snuggle more into my chest, and i responded by wrapping my arms more securely around her waist.

After a few seconds of silence, I heard her mumble a few things until she suddenly sprung from the bed and yelled ' I'm gonna get fucking pregnant'. After she said that I froze.

"What... The hell are you talking about kagome?" I said with a deadly calm voice.

She turned around with panic and seriousness in her eyes, "I slept with you, so I must be pregnant"

I looked at her as if she'd grown 2 heads. Even I, who was raised without my dad and only had a couple years with my mom, knew how women got pupped, and this sure as hell isn't one of them.

"Kagome...Are you fucking joking? You can't get pupped just by sleeping in the same bed, moron" I said in a exasperated tone. Sighing, I got up from the bed and closed my eyes, stretching my arms and legs.

KAGOME POV.

"Oh...really?"

"Yes, really kagome"

Huh...well how was I supposed to know that? I didn't have a father, and my mother kept to herself, only seeing me when meals were ready or she wanted me to start writing another story. You can say I was the income of the house till Souta, my little brother, turned 17 and started working.

"Well...then how do you become preg?"

I said, curious on how.

Inuyasha looked taken a back, till he suddenly grinned at me.

"Well you see kagome, first a guy locks up the girl in a cage,"

What! You get put in a cage!?

", then you only feed her Salty crackers and bad tuna,"

WHAT THE FUCK!? I don't want to have Bad Tuna! Wait, If Bobs here, he'll encourage me to do it when the time-

", then you burn a cabinet of bobs in front of the caged female,"

I nearly fainted, eyes going into into stars at the thought of my beloved bobs turning into flames.

", last but not least, a baby emerges from the flames that killed bob, and then poof! There's the baby!"

Confused by this entire process, I sat down, and thought it over.

Then I saw Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye, looking like he was about to burst out laughing.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

He then burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. "I lied, that is SO not how you make pups!"

"Fine"

I then walked down the stairs, one I was at the bottom I yelled " I'll just google it and make some babies with Bob then!

I heard a crash from upstairs.

Point 1 for Kagome!

**Yay! Finished this chapter! Please comment/review, tell me what ya'll think! ^-^**

**Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, glad to see you guys find me humorous. ^-^**

**Sorry for all my grammar and punctuation mistakes, I just write this in my spare time. And I don't really want to burden someone with checking every one of my chapters. :) **

**Here's some replies to your comments. ^-^**

_shiinalover101-...BOOM! That was my mind exploding because of your awesomeness...No, but seriously, Thanks so Much and keep watching Inuyasha Episode Infinity! -after reading your review for previous chapter- ...GHA! I don't think I should be thinking about that... Read this chapter, I hope you will be satisfied. .he._

_InuFanGoddess- Wow! Thanks so much :3 PS. I love all your stories. ^-^_

_Looove- Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'll be sure to try and improve my grammar and punctuation. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! ^-^_

_Princess Inume- Thanks for your continuous reviews! PS. Love all your stories too. :3_

_Danicross & Black Fox Kenzie- Thanks so much for the support! Yet another example of awesome reviewers. :)_

Disclaimer- I love Inuyasha, I want to bear his children and rub his ears everyday. :3 But his mother/creator Is not me, and I do not own Inuyasha.

KAGOME POV.

"Point 1 for Kagome"

I was very pleased when I heard the thump of Inuyasha probably falling face first into the floor. He deserved it for what he did to me.

INUYASHA POV.

I couldn't believe it...How dare she say something like that!

A bunch of thoughts sent through my mind all at once. What if...

INUYASHA's CRAZY ASS IMAGINATION-

"Come over here...Bob" Kagome said in a sexy voice, while laying on the table, caressing the toaster.

Bob slowly walked over to kagome, loosening his 'wrapping of silver'.

"Bob...I need you!"

Bob then jumped on the table, and-

END OF A DREAM I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE-

Whoa! Not on my watch!

I ran down the stairs, ready to smash any bob in my way. When I reached the first floor i saw Kagome sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey" kagome said, sipping on a .

"...hey..." I said wearily. I plopped down on the couch next to her, glancing up at the screen that had a weird Japanese commercial on singing ' I have a bad case of diarrhea' in English.

I awkwardly, yet slowly fake yawned and stretched my arm behind her head.

She slowly turned her head to look at me

"Seriously?"

"What?! I was setting the mood."

She raised her Eyebrows " For what? Constipation?"

My mouth was moving, but no words were coming out.

I heard kagome sigh, changing the channel to the expendables, then cuddle into my side. The TV blaring "YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED ME! ,,,, "your welcome".

Turning to look at kagome, I saw her lips slightly parted, focused on the Kick ass movie. So I slowly leaned forward and kisses her on the forehead.

KAGOME POV.

I felt Inuyasha kiss my head lightly, taking my eyes off the screen. I looked up at him, seeing him stare down at me.

I then began to think of the way he said baby's were born, and freaked out. 'What if he wasn't joking, what if he-'

He looked at me with intent eyes, full of love. 'No, of course he wouldn't, it's just silly' relaxing slightly.

He then pulled out a cage from behind the couch, saying in a dangerous tone "Time to make some BABIES!"

"NO!"

Leaping from the couch in the speed of light I grabbed as my backpack on the kitchen table and threw as many bobs as I could into the backpack and jumped out the window yelling " I WILL NEVER EAT YOUR SALTY CRACKERS AND BAD TUNA!"

"It's not over yet, Ka-go-me!"

**Boom! There ya'll go! Please review and comment, you awesome people you! **

**Until next time**

**Bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo! Thanks for all the reviews! It seriously helps me write when thinking of all your funny comments. ^-^**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is to be my mate, but that doesn't mean I own him. Feh! I don't own Inuyasha! **

KAGOME POV.

After our game of chase ended with Inuyasha's face in the dirt of the forest, we decided to go outside of the house for a while like we did when we met Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha, do you like someone?"

There was about 5 seconds pause.

"...i like you ya wench..." He mumbled.

I blushed he heavily, looking down at my feet as we walked.

"we're going to damn slow!" And with that doesn't inuyasha picked me up piggy back, to assure I didn't get sick. And we began to sail through the tree's.

I sighed, giving up and just setting my chin on his shoulder, leaning slightly into his head.

With the breeze on my face, I began to calm down and close my eyes.

INUYASHA POV.

I began to shift my arms slightly.

"Hey Kagome?"

I got silence in response. Ah well, all I need her to do is listen.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know...that...that I like you a lot. Hell, I love you! Ok, so, I want to know how you feel, and if you like me, to do the mating ceremony, if your willing"

I waited a few seconds before turning to look at her drooling on my shoulder, fast asleep.

"Just...fuck my luck, would ya" I mumbled. After a while I stopped on the top of a tree branch and layer her down against the tree. Then wiping her drool off of my clothes with little leaves, ugh, disgusting.

I saw her eyes flutter out of the corner of my eye, her instantly looking at her surroundings until her eyes finally landed on me.

"I-"

"MY WOMAN!"

INUYASHA POV.

Who the fucken fuck is calking Kagome their woman?!

All of a sudden, a wolf demon with blue eyes and dark brown hair tied in a pony tail behind his head landed in front of kagome. He then grabbed Kagomes hand.

" I will give you all the bobs you ever wanted, kagome"

"All of them!" I could see her eyes light up, but realizing her situation with two demons, she quietly said "Sorry, I can't kouga"

Ya! That's right kagome! You tell'em- wait, you know who this bastard is!

I quickly did the only thing I could do, I used Bobsiga! I pulled out Bobsiga and instantly heated it up with kagomes toaster I grabbed (after that dream...he took precautions). It began to burn, and I sliced at Kouga, successfully scaring him a way with my awesome powers of Bob.

"hey wench, do ya love me?"

"Um, yes"

I smirked, the claiming it is then.

Point 1 for Inuyasha!

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter wasn't as funny, but I promise, next chapter will be hilarious cause I'll either talk about the mating claim thingy or the "God, I'm fucking hot" sesshomaru. Until then, **

**Bye bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, I'm sure none of us do... :')**

KAGOME POV-

All of a sudden we were flying in the air towards the house, inuyasha smirking the entire time. What's this bastard up to?

When we finally made it back to the house, inuyasha ran up the stairs and into my room. I found myself being caged by his arms, him hovering over me as I layed on my bed below him.

I saw love in his eyes, but a hint of uncertainty.

"Kagome, um, are you sure you want to Do the claiming ceremony with me?"

"Wait, when did you ever tell me about this 'claiming ceremony'?"

There was a pause before inuyasha suddenly sat up in front me, I slowly began to rise off my back.

" Well, let's just say, almost all mates do this ceremony, and all I have to do is bite your neck and do...um...a little extra thing, nothing to worry about..cucu- uh, so ya"

I looked at him a little puzzled about that 'little extra thing'.

"Ah, aside the point, kagome, do you love me and will you do this with me?"

I hesitated slightly before responding "Ok inuyasha, I trust you, and I love you a lot so-"

I could finish before inuyasha tackled me on the bed, instantly locking his lips onto mine. After our make-out session, inuyasha used his claw to slice through my shirt and bra at the same time.

"What the fuck!? I just bought that shirt at Hot Topic, it was 40 fucking dollars!"

"Feh! Its just a shirt wench!"

"Fine, but make sure not to mess with my bra next time"

Since I was never with guys, I would never think of being nude with a guy, my mate no less, as awkward. Of course I had played with my brother when we were young, I never really had any friends, besides Bob in my life. :3

I came back to reality when I heard inuyasha's voice.

"I'm gonna bite you now, ok?"

"O-ok. Will it hurt?"

"Nope, everyone always tells me it doesn't hurt, yet again, they were all demons, so...it should only feel pleasurable and maybe a little prick"

"Ok"

Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok- oh god- ok ok. Pleasurable, ya, its gonna feel hot! Think kagome, its gonna be like the hot insides of Bob. So warm and delicious and-

*** Bite ****

MOTHER FUCKING BURNT ASS BOB!

"THIS IS NOT PLEASURE! ITS NOT PLEASURE! GET THE MOTHER FUCKING DOG FANGS OUT OF MY MO-mo-ther-fu..."

I suddenly felt light headed, the last thing I felt was inuyasha retracting his fangs before my vision went black.

INUYASHA POV-

After we finished the ceremony, Kagome blacked out, which was quite unusual from what I heard. I then rolled over and layed down beside her, kagome unconsciously cuddling into my chest.

I layed beside her for another 10 minutes before I decided to get up and eat something. As I began to get up, I heard a meow...what the fuck? I heard it again, and it led to kagome. She had her eyes slightly open, almost like a cats, staring right into mine.

"...Kagome?"

Once her name left my lips, she began to get up and stretch like a cat, then came over and curled up, laying on my lap.

I slowly put my hand on her hand, stroking her hair. It successfully made her purr, its kinda cu- Wait! Why the hell is she acting like a cat?!

"...maybe its because I'm a Hanyou and she's human and the claiming made her animalistic...well fuck! She probably won't come back till a couple hours..."

As I silently talked to myself, I didn't notice a certain dead miko enter the house in search of me. Once the Bitch- I mean- kikyo, entered the room, kagomes head shoot up and she instantly stood on all fours in front of me, growling.

"Inuyasha, darling...let's be together...leave this Beast with Bob..." Kiky-hoe said while running her hand up and down the door.

"Go away Kikyo, you know that we are done, have been for over 70 years"

"No inuyasha! You are mine!"

Right as the word 'mine' left kikyo's lips kagome pounced, in rage of what little words she understood.

Kagome clawed at kikyos face and legs, successfully digging deep into kikyos skin.

"Ok kagome, calm down, you have to stop now"

A ball of yarn suddenly materialized in front of kagome, in which she grabbed and tied around kikyo's feet kagome then jumped onto the ceiling fan. She somehow tied a knot and after jumping back down to the floor in what seemed like seconds, she pulled kikyo up and hung her from the ceiling.

"Keh, keh, KEH!" Kagome laughed mechanically.

Holly Fuck...

"Uh, kagome?" I said a bit louder.

She slowly turned her head towards me, but suddenly started with a run towards me.

"KAGOME SLOW THE FUCK DOWN OR ELSE I'LL VIOLATE YOUR PRECIOUS BOB!"

She suddenly stopped, slowing her pace at the mention of Bob.

Seriously...you got to be Fucking joking...

She stops only when I mention fucking Bob? He's a fucking Pop Tart! How is it even physically possible?!

But then she sprinted past the hanging kikyo and down the stairs. After a few seconds something clicked and I instantly knew what she was after. I ran down the stairs, only to see her surrounded by Bobs.

...She made a Fucking Bob army!

Kagome was sitting on the table with a jelly mustache that looked exactly like Hitlers, surrounded by bobs holding forks.

I slowly approached the Bob army, weary for the sharp, point forks the bobs were holding. Then suddenly one of them spoke, in a voice even sexier and lower than sesshomaru's.

"IM SEXY AND I KNOW It",

All the bobs suddenly started to surround kagome. When suddenly kagome had a toaster in hand, and a very hot Bob taking off his silver wrapping.

"Bob, I need you!"

WHAT THE FUCK! Wait, wait...no no NOOOOOO!

I suddenly woke up, covered in sweat with a claimed kagome lying right beside me sleeping.

I look at the ceiling fan and saw no hanging kikyo and no - thank fucking god- army of sexy ass bobs.

Oh, kami. Just...fuck me.

And with that, I went back to sleep, done with these weird, sick dreams with the Fucking pretty bobs.

**Boom! Sorry I didn't update yesterday and I had to later tonight. Now that school begun I've been busy, so I will try my best to update every 1-2 days. Thanks so much! Please comment and review, cause I read all of your guy's reviews. Until the next chapter.**

**Bye bye! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for uploading so late. School and stuff, making me so busy. So without further delay, here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha. I do not... But he so damn hot. :3**

Kagome POV.

I woke up, sighing softly as I brought my hand up to my covered eyes. My hand briefly touched the skin where I had bite marks the previous night. But I didn't feel any...

I opened my eyes to look at my reflection on the closet mirror. The bite marks were gone, and instead replaced with a red circle...with an X in the middle..

'Wait, why the fuck does it have an X in the Middle?!'

I turned to look behind me at a sweaty Inuyasha. ' well, well, well '

"Tsk, Somebody's having naughty dreams"

Inuyasha instantly opened his eyes, looking straight at me.

"Only for you, too bad that smexy Bob and i got together and road off into a fucking pretty ass rainbow" he said, while imitating a fan girl. I giggled in response.

Then I suddenly remembered the mark.

"Inuyasha, why does my mark have an X in it?"

"Cause the mark is still being created, duh. Its not like in those fairy tails where you automatically get a tattoo, only if it was as strong as the power of Bob"

"You talk about Bob a lot now a' days. Are you cheating on me with Bob?"

" No! Of course not"

Suddenly a Bob poked its head out of the closet, red sprinkles burning on its face. It walked out of the closet only wearing red panties and a half ripped bra. With Frosting all over her, she quickly ran out of the room, crying jelly.

We both stared at Bob as 'he/she' left the room.

"...what the fuck Inuyasha?"

"I swear, it wasn't me!"

" You mother fucking Pop Tart whore." I said in a low voice.

"It. Wasn't. Me."

He then suddenly straddled me and attacked my face with kisses.

I giggled at the gesture, usually he wasn't one to be this affectionate.

INUYASHA POV.

After kissing kagome to death, I heard a knock on the front door.

"Kagome, someone's at your door"

"Ok, but let me up so I can go answer it"

I quickly climbed off of her and followed her as she got up and made her way down stairs to the door.

As soon as she opened it, we were bombarded with a Sesshomaru and Rin, my sister in law and half-brother.

Run instantly smiled when she saw me,

" Hey Inuyasha! Sesshy and I are gonna stay here for a while, our house is being remodeled"

"How did you-"

"Oh thankyou inuyasha! I knew we could count on you"

Shit.

I slowly turned to kagome, who just approached Sesshomaru. They both looked each other in the eyes, not showing much of any emotion.

"So, you his half-bro?"

"To this annoying, half-ass boy, regrettably yes"

"I'm his mate, I think he's a sadist and a Bob whore though"

Silence fell between them before they both had a gleam in their eyes.

"Your welcome in this house sesshomaru, I think I like you"

"Agreed human, I'm so fucking pretty, you got a pop tart?"

"Sure, come and get a Bob, !"

...What the fuck? Kagome just busted a fucking world record! Fucking impossible, unbelievable.

'I'm the fucking pretty one here'

I went and and showed Rin hers and sesshomaru's room upstairs while Kagome was down there with him.

After about 10 min. Of showing Rin around and getting their stuff settled, we went down stairs to see what the 2 of them were doing.

KAGOME POV.

"SESSHOMARU, ITS ALMOST TIME!"

"GET READY, HUMAN! THIS IS ARE MOMENT!"

"NOW!"

They both turned their Wii remotes to the side, literally moving with the remote as they played Mario Kart. Sesshomaru had just finishes putting kagomes hair into a braid, and kagome finished sesshomarus eye-liner and face makeup.

After our yelling match through out the game, I finally won.

"Keh, you might have won today human, but no ones ever beats this sesshomaru"

"Oh really? Cause you just got served on your fluffy ass to the king, now you owe me 50 fat ass Bobs Mr. Fluffy duck ass! BU-YA!"

INUYASHA POV.

"What da fucking fluffy ass duck..."

**Bu-Ya! Hoped ya'll liked it. Hope I can think of something really funny next chapter, trying really hard. Until next time,**

**Bye bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update! School is not fun. But what must be done, will be done.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha...but I do want a inuyasha sanctuary. O.o**

KAGOME POV.

After about a week of Fluffy and Rin staying at the house, my mark started to appear. It had an image of a white dog laying down, while surrounded by a red circle.

"Hey Inuyasha...are you awake?" I said, laying down next to Him. It was about 1 am because I stayed up all night playing Wii with sesshomaru and 'fighting' inuyasha.

FLASH BACK

"No Inuyasha! I want to play some more!"

"No wench! Time to get some sleep"

Inuyasha then walked over to the couch and grabbed the controller out of my hand. I was then grabbed by my feet and dragged over to the stairs.

"KYAAAA!"

I grabbed the wall closest to the stairs and latched on for dear life, I didn't get to beat that level! He knew I didn't, I said only 5 more minutes. But NO- of course not, his ass being on the same damn pillow as me is way more fucking important!

"I-nu-ya-sha!" I said in between his tugs on my legs.

"Let-Go! Kagome, just come on and go to bed!"

"DROP IT BOY! I WILL OK! JUST LET ME TURN IN MY NEW BOOK TO MY MANAGER!"

"Sheesh! Fine, fine. But be up there in 3 minutes or I'll-"

"- touch my Bob and your dead Mr. Takahashi."

"...Keh!"

With that, he let go of my feet and walked upstairs. I haven't yet warmed up to someone sleeping in the same bed as me, let alone being around someone as possessive as Inuyasha. Its kinda tough to take in...

But Inuyasha would never hurt me. Even when he was tugging at my feat, he always makes sure to tone down his strength...

I shook my head and sighed. Oh well. I then proceeded to walk upstairs and over to my Work room (one with the big windows and stuff). I sat down at my computer, and opened up the file for my new book. I then sent it to my manager, and then logged out of everything.

_Explanation for book stuff:_

_Since she lives in a very rural area, her manager can't go there. So she just sends the book through the internet. Ok. Ok._

I then made it back to the room and layed down with Inuyasha, after turning the lights off.

PRESENT TIME, Kagome POV.

"Inuyasha...are you awake?"

"...yep..."

" I'm kinda hungry "

"...yep..."

"Are you not listening to me?"

"...yep..."

...This shit head...

Giving up on trying to talk to him, I went back to sleep.

Tomorrow he's gonna get it though...always ignoring me...This means war Takahashi!

NEXT DAY

It was mid-day...Inuyasha and I having our stand off in the living room.

With a Bob in my hand, I savagely tore its head off. Inuyasha glaring daggers at me.

"Kagome...Your on the Wii way too Much with sesshomaru..."

"I don't give a shit! There's no way you can take me, inuyasha! I'm not a wimpy little girl"

"Ha! I can take you any time, you aren't a fourth of how strong I am. It's not like your from the military!"

I whipped out my Survey Corpse jacket "Now I'm strong enough! FEEL DA POWER!"

"bring it Kagome! Catch me if you can!"

I reached into my jacket a threw my pokeball at him.

"AHHH! MY EYE!"

"I CAUGHT YOU-"

"Ah..its burns..-"

" I AM UNDEFEATABLE-"

"Its swelling-"

"...I'm hungry"

"You...fuck me, hug me, I don't care! BUT GET THE FUCKING FIRST AID KIT!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, doctor Bob is on the way"

...Kami. Why do you fucking hate my face so much?

**Boom! Done with the chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I always read the reviews! :) sorry for all the spelling errors in this and the previous chapter. Just a bit rushed with time. **

**Until next time, **

**Bye bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo! Just watched a Amv on YouTube with the song 'Talk dirty' which I usually hate...until they put a bunch of hot anime dudes in the video...total fangirl moment. **

**(￣****ρ￣****)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

KAGOME POV.

Today Inuyasha and I decided to go on a hike to the mountains to get rid of rin and sesshomaru for a while.

Feh! After beating sesshomaru so much he has to have 'recovery time' he said with rin in their room. Whatever the hell that means. I don't know if anything can heal his butt-hurt, fluffy ass.

Once inuyasha and I walked up to the bottom of the mountain, inuyasha suddenly pulled me onto His back.

"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha?"

He raised a brow, "We're going to go to the top of the mountain, what else did you expect to do?"

"I don't know Inuyasha, maybe HIKE up the fucking mountain?"

"...feh! Fine!"

He, however, didn't let go of me, till we got about half way up. I had to really use the restroom.

"Just do it fast and quick, so we can keep going"

"...that's what she said"

Inuyasha slowly turned his head to me and glared.

"...hurry it up, kagome..."

I sighed and nodded,"Fine, fine"

As I walked behind the bush, I heard rustling. I looked around me, just about to call inuyasha's name before someone suddenly put their hand over my mouth.

I looked around, eyes wide, looking for something to get this mother fucker off of me. 'Damn! There's fucking nothing but dirt!'

I was slowly loosing my vision from lack of air till I heard ...

"BLADES OF BACON!"

All of a sudden the persons hand left my face and I gasped for air. Looking behind my shoulder, no one was there anymore.

"Damn! He escaped, are you ok Kagome?"

He kneeled down beside me, putting a hand on my back.

Well, isn't he quite sweet. :3

" I thought he was going to toss you off the cliff, shave your head, and then feed you to the birds"

...Mother fucking sweet my ass...-_-

"Ya...thanks anyway inu..."

"Well...let's just finish this mountain and get the hell back to our bed, if ya know what i mean" inuyasha said with a smirk.

" Yep. Twilight Marathon!"

"...what the fuck! No way in hel-"

"Would you rather clean the house, while I watch it will Dick?"

"...KAGOME! Who are you sleeping with!?"

" the goddamn fluffy pillow I named dick!"

"...oh...so its now Bob and Dick...GREAT..."

" I'm gonna get me Dick and watch them breaking dawn"

INUYASHA POV.

Oh kagome, if only you knew what you were fucking saying...

"Fine, fine, I'll watch the movies with ya"

"Yay! Ok, pico me up, and jump to the top!"

I crouched down so she could get on my back, then I jumped about 8 times before we got to the top.

I let her get off of me and we both took in the view. Suddenly we heard a thump and turned around.

"It's you!" I saw the same person who attacked Kagome!

"Keh! Mutt! This beauty is better off with Me, Koga, the prince of-"

KAGOME POV.

"the prince of-"

"PIG SLAP!"

Koga then was slapped with a huge pig off the mountain. Feeeeeeeeeewwwwwww, *poof*.

"Inuyasha! Why did you do that? He said I was 'Beautiful'" :3

"Feh! He didn't say I was, plus I don't think I killed the guy"

*sigh*-

"Ok, inuyasha...let's just go home, ok?"

"Yep!" He said with a cute grin.

Omg...he looks so cute! Suddenly I felt as if I could move...wait a damn second...WAIT A FUCKING SECOND... He's using the same damn technique I used on him in the beginning!

"Keh, keh, keh! Now, instead of 'walking', we're doing it my way"

He then carried me bridal style and jumped off the cliff.

"AHHHHH!"

I looked at inuyasha, anything to make the feeling of falling to my death go away.

Looking at him, he looked so happy...so peaceful...so...Fucking Hot! I just then realized how lucky I was...rather than living alone all my life...I have a mate, friends...everything I could ever ask for.

In a matter of seconds, we landed on the ground...but he landed lightly on his feet. After he then jumped from tree to tree back to the house. It was about 7 o'clock. Then sun setting to almost dark.

When we got there, Sesshomaru was still in his room with Rin 'treating him'. Damn...it sure takes a long time to put a bandaid on his ass. Oh well, I'm sure there happy.

(Hehehehe...I don't think she knows that Rin ain't treating sesshomaru...more like sesshomaru treating rin... Cucucucucu)

So all that night, we watched All the Twilight movies...when I looked over to Inuyasha when watching New Moon he was crying. When I looked over to him in Breaking dawn, he was smiling like an idiot, crying, then his face turned pale white...then a bit green.

Hehehehe...FEEL DA POWER OF MY SPARKLY VAMPIRES INUYASHA!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Honestly I was just feeling a bit lazy. Hehe. Hope you guys have a wonderful Labor Day! Until the next chapter, **

**Keep reading and rub inuyasha's ears!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, I felt so lazy. -_- **

**About 30 more reviews till I reach 100! As soon as I get my 100th review, I'll do a special long, extra special, and extra funny chapter! Until then, **

**On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha!**

The next morning all was quiet in the house...not a moan of Inuyasha or a Bob out of place...But there was a cranky Kagome, guess its her SPECIAL week. What lies ahead for the poor Hanyou that has to face her wrath?

**Kagome POV.**

Sigh, sigh.

I woke up this morning, a very tired one since inuyasha and I watched that twilight marathon all night.

I wonder what he thought of it...

I rolled over to face him, only to see that he was under the covers, face hidden.

"Inuyasssshhhhhaaaa..." I said in a soft voice. I slowly pulled the blanket over his head to see that he was staring at me with his usual amber eyes, eyes slightly open.

"Kagggggooommmmee..."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"SHUT UP SO I CAN GO TO SLEEP!"

...Fucking idiot...

He then yanked the covers so that his face was covered. I then thought about my earlier question, and was not going to let him go back to bed. ITS FUCKING NOON!

I then jumped out of the covers and then straddled his waist, since he was sleeping like a fucking soldier ready for battle.- opps...worded that wrong...hehehe...

Inuyasha pulled down the covers off his face so that I could see his eyes. He was glaring at me, apparently annoyed with the fact that I'm sitting on him, Even though i weighed more like a pillow to him.

"So...Inuyasha...did you like the movies?" I said with a cheeky grin.

He yanked the covers back over his eyes.

HELL NO!

I jumped off of him and then as quick as a cat, I tied all four sides of the sheet and blanket he was in together.

"Kagome, what are you-"

"FLY LIKE A DUCK INUYASHA"

"WHA-"

-FEWP!-

Inuyasha was then flung from the bed, went in a circle around the fan once, all while saying -AHHHHHHHH! - before falling to the ground.

"...KA...GO...ME..."

I then crouched down next to Inuyasha, who was still in the sack of blankets.

" I though you wanted to sleep Inuyasha? Why were you screaming so much?"

After a few seconds, a clawed hand burst through the middle of the blanket.

"MY GOLLY! ITS ALIVVVVVEEEE!"

"...you won't be for long..."

"MY GOLLY! SOMEONE KILL IT!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I ran for the closet, in the process locking the door to the closet once I entered.

Climbing to the top of the closet, I was wrapping myself In blankets, but then heard the sound of Inuyasha breaking free from his blanket cage.

"Kagome...I won't hurt you...come out..."

...FUCKING HELL HE'S GONNA KILL ME!

I heard the closet door slowly opening, the door no match for his demon strength. The next thing I knew inuyasha pulled me out of the blankets and held me bridal style in his arms.

Eyes still tightly shut, not wanting to gage his reaction, I slowly moved my hand up to his cheek.

I caressed it in final hopes of not being chained to the bed. When I heard his next to silent purrs, I opened my eyes to see his shut, as If he was going to fall asleep.

FUCKING LIGHT BULB TING!

I kept on stroking his cheek, moving up to his ears.

I the sang a beautiful lullaby, " go to sleep, go to sleep, please dont eat- me, if you do, you will be, a really bad...Baby..."

After about 5 minutes, he slowly sank to his knees and fell asleep. In my head I silently chanted my victory.

I slowly, yet carefully slid out from his arms and then put him on his back. I put a pillow under his head and put a blanket on him, before getting up and leaving the room.

...KAMI I'M HUNGRY...

I walked down stairs to the kitchen, got a tub of chocolate ice cream and a giant spoon and went and sat on the couch.

"Man, can't a guy just get up before noon?"

**INUYASHA POV. **

_Meanwhile in the bedroom-_

SNORE, SNORE,

"... -huh...why am I on the fucking floor...eh...EH...KAGOME!"

_Downstairs- _

Shit...THE BABY'S AWAKE! The Baby is awake!

**BU-YA! Finished da chapter! Like I said before, please review! I will make an epic chapter as soon as I reach 100, it will have all your dreams and creepy desires. *-***

**Until next time, **

**Bye my Doggies. ^-^**


End file.
